The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a plurality of line patterns having relatively small widths and relatively tight pitches and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
In order to manufacture a highly integrated semiconductor device, a pattern may have to be miniaturized. In order to integrate many devices into a small area, each device may have to be as small as possible. To this end, pitches that are obtained by adding widths of patterns to be formed to gaps between the patterns may have to be reduced. As design rules for a semiconductor device have greatly decreased, there may be a limitation in forming a pattern having a fine pitch due to a resolution limit of photolithography. Accordingly, there may be a demand for a technology of forming a fine pattern within a resolution limit of photolithography. Also, there may be a demand for a semiconductor device having a new arrangement structure using the technology.